Midnight Snacks
by sheraiah
Summary: Pippin learns some unexpected things about a couple of his companions. Non-slash and complete


Title: Midnight Snacks

Author: sheraiah

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the Tolkien estate. No profit is being made from this.

Warnings: none, really

Spoilers: LOTR, The Hobbit, and my stories

Beta:

Dedication: 

Characters: Pippin, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli

Summary: Pippin's late night raid on the kitchens at Minas Tirith results in him learning something unexpected about a couple of his companions.

Author's note: Most of you who have read my stories before will know this, but for those of you who have either never read my stuff before or have only read one or two stories, I feel it necessary to explain something. I cheerfully mix bookverse and movieverse as it suits me to do so because I happen to love both. I first read 'The Hobbit' when I was 10 and 'The Lord of the Rings' when I was 11 and have re-read them many times in the better than 25 years since. I have also read some, but not all, of the Professor's other works and have adored everything that I have read. I equally adore the films, for far different reasons than I adore the books. I find that these two loves are not mutually exclusive. I may not be in a majority on that, but so be it. That said, on to the story!

Pippin crept down the hallway to the kitchen door, pausing every few feet to listen. His stomach had woken him a bit earlier and upon searching for his stash of snacks, he found that Merry had been pilfering from it. There was no other option but to do a bit of pilfering himself. He was almost to his goal. Suddenly a tall shadow separated from the other shadows ahead of him.

"Not this way, Pippin. You will be caught." The shadow stepped into a patch of moonlight and became the familiar form of a friend. Legolas winked at the hobbit and crooked a finger at him, bidding him to follow. The elf led him out a side door to the kitchen gardens. Here he paused a moment and knelt down in front of Pippin, bringing their eyes to the same level. "Woke up hungry, did you? I suppose Merry ate the cache of food you two keep in your room again." Legolas' eyes were twinkling with amusement and Pippin could not help but grin.

"Aye, but I don't fault him. He's spent as much time hungry lately as I have. Why did you bring me this way?" Pippin's curiosity momentarily overrode his hunger. Legolas' musical laugh made the hobbit grin even wider. The elf did not laugh nearly as often now as he had before the Fellowship left Rivendell and Pippin was quite pleased with himself for triggering such levity in his elven friend.

"Because, my dear, hungry hobbit, the cook's assistant sleeps directly in front of that door. Best to go this way and sneak in through the garden door. Besides, the pantry is right next to the door to the gardens." Legolas rose and motioned for Pippin to follow him again. Intrigued, Pippin did just that. 

He carefully placed his feet exactly where Legolas did, not wishing to trample any of the herbs or vegetables growing in the garden. It was then that he noticed that Legolas was barefoot. Pippin grinned. It seemed he was not the only one up to no good this night. He knew from a few incidents in Rivendell that Legolas went without his boots when he was really being sneaky. 

The elf reached the door and held up a hand, stopping Pippin in his tracks. A faint noise from the other side of the door alerted the hobbit to the fact that he and Legolas were not alone. Pippin twitched, getting ready to run, when Legolas looked back at him again and grinned wickedly. He stepped lightly away from the door as it opened. Another tall shadow moved in the doorway. Almost too quickly to see, Legolas clapped his hand over the mouth of………. Aragorn. 

The ranger turned king froze, his eyes taking in the presence of the hobbit. He quirked an eyebrow at the elf, who gave him a wry look and removed the hand covering Aragorn's mouth.

"Guess who else had a midnight craving," the elf fairly snickered. The king gave him a sour look.

"Here, make yourself useful." He handed the load of provisions in his arms to Legolas. "A fine lookout you turned out to be. Either it is a miracle that we were never caught doing this in Rivendell, or you are losing your touch." The elf bridled visibly at that and Aragorn grinned. Turning to Pippin he said, "Stay put, Pippin. I'll fetch some more for you." With that he slipped back into the kitchen. 

A few tense minutes later, he was back with his arms filled again. The three slipped back into the hall and made their way silently through the Citadel until they reached the wing in which they were all housed. 

"Well, Master Took, would you prefer to take your share of the heist and retreat to your room, or would you care to join us in enjoying our ill-gotten goods?" Aragorn's eyes were sparkling with mischief. 

"Well, since Merry ate what I had stashed, I don't need to share this with him, now do I? So I think I'd rather just come with you." Pippin grinned up at his companions, a part of him still shocked to have caught the elf and the king at something, well, so silly. Legolas laughed softly again.

"If we are agreed on this, we should be going. I do not wish to arrive in my room to find that Gimli has begun to gnaw on the furniture. You both know what hungry dwarves are like." Legolas' expression was that of a naughty child and reduced Pippin to helpless giggles. Aragorn shook his head, chuckling.

"He will hang you by your ears for that one, mellon-nin." If anything, Legolas' expression turned even naughtier.

"Not unless one of you tells him. In which case, you had best remember that I get even rather than angry." Now his expression was positively wicked, and Pippin was gasping for breath around giggles.

"Peace, Legolas. You know that he will not hear it from me." The king glanced down at the hobbit, who was finally beginning to get himself back under control. "Be warned, Pippin. He really does get even instead of getting angry." His eyes flicked back over to his elven friend. "Desk Boy." The look on Legolas' face was utterly priceless and Aragorn darted down the hall at a full run. Legolas was a beat behind him, muttering threats in Sindarin. Pippin followed as quickly as his shorter legs could carry him.

To the hobbit's surprise, the dispute was dropped as if it had never been as soon as they reached Legolas' room. Legolas scratched lightly at the door and it opened to reveal a rather impatient Gimli.

"About time you got back," he grumbled, stepping aside to allow them entry and nodding a greeting to Pippin. "How long does it take to pinch a bit of food?"

"That, Master Dwarf depends on who is doing the pinching and whether or not they get interrupted by young hobbits on the same mission," Legolas replied, with a grin for Pippin. "But, here, you are starving, no doubt." He handed Gimli a generous slice of brown bread and a hunk of cheese, mollifying the dwarf a bit. 

"Humph," the dwarf rumbled, taking a large bite of the bread. "When you told me that the two of you had done this regularly in both Rivendell and your father's halls, I expected the speed of long experience."

"And so it would have been, had I done the task," Legolas replied, smugly. "However, I felt it necessary to allow Aragorn the honor this time. King he may be now, but he should not forget the skills of the ranger." The elf's eyes were fairly dancing with amusement at Aragorn's expense.

"It is not I who has forgotten how to be a proper lookout," Aragorn retorted in kind. "I will thank you to remember that I know several dozen less than flattering stories about you that I could be persuaded to trot out with very little effort at the moment." His words sounded peevish, but the amusement evident in his tone and expression made it obvious that they were not.

"And I will thank you to note that had I not stopped Pippin from entering the kitchens by the inner door, he would have awoken the cook's helper and then the game would have been up for both of you. I likely could have escaped notice, but you and Pippin would not have." Legolas made a show of selecting an apple from the pilfered items on the low table in front of the hearth they were comfortable settled before. "It is not nice to resort to blackmail, Estel. You must have learned that from Elrohir." He gracefully folded himself into a sitting position on the rug next to Gimli's chair and bit into the apple with obvious relish, throwing a haughty look in Aragorn's direction and then joining the king in laughter. 

"So, you've done this quite a bit, then?" Pippin queried after several minutes of silence, broken only by the sounds of eating. Aragorn nodded mouth too full of cheese to speak. Legolas swallowed the last bite of his apple and replied with a musical laugh.

"Yes, every time I visited Rivendell or he and the twins visited me. Of course, he was much younger then," the elf finished, impishly. Aragorn arched an eyebrow at the elf, but refrained from comment.

Gimli shifted slightly then, evidently finished with his bread and cheese and planning on getting more. Legolas laid a hand on the dwarf's knee, stilling him, before deftly securing another piece of bread and cheese from the table and handing them to his companion. With a 'thanks, lad', the dwarf settled back into his chair to eat. 

"How long have you known each other, exactly?" The hobbits had speculated much about this between them, but Pippin was the only one bold enough to actually ask and he doubted that he ever would have done so if this night had not happened. Legolas and Aragorn traded a look that would not have been out of place on blood siblings.

"You were what, Estel, all of five or six when we met?" Legolas appeared to be more relaxed than Pippin had ever seen him, and the hobbit wondered at the sight. Aragorn chuckled, nodding.

"I was six and thought myself almost grown. And you, my friend, repaid Elladan and Elrohir for all their teaching of you by teaching me all their tricks." The king was grinning from ear to ear in remembrance. Legolas laughed wickedly.

"Of course I did! How could I not?" His grin matched Aragorn's. "Do you recall that little trick we came up with involving the buckets?" Aragorn's laugh rang out at that.

"Yes I do! Elrohir was fit to kill us both for that one," Aragorn replied, reaching for an almond cake. He took an experimental nibble from one side, and then broke it in half and handed the untouched half to the elf. "Here, you will like this." Legolas took it, nibbled cautiously, and then with considerably more enthusiasm as the flavor hit him.

"My thanks, that is very good." He finished it and brushed the crumbs from his tunic. "Elrohir was not so upset that he declined to borrow our idea, and more than once." He chewed his lip pensively for a moment before speaking again," Please do not tell him that I told you this, but I even talked Haldir into helping me use it once." Aragorn's surprised expression was mirrored on both their other companions.

"I can't imagine that one even thinking of a prank," Gimli stated with a grin. "I think we need to hear this one." Legolas gave the three of them a rather wicked grin and complied.

"Well, Aragorn would have been about fifteen or so when this happened. Do you remember me telling you that my father had sent me to Lorien as a messenger after we had pulled that trick on Elrohir, Estel?" At Aragorn's nod, Legolas continued, "After I discharged my duties, my Naneth's sister insisted that I stay awhile with her. I had no reason to refuse, so I stayed, but soon found that she was just as diligent about making certain that I did not find trouble as she was when I was a child. The only time she relaxed her vigilance was when I was with Haldir, so I convinced him to help me play a prank. I think now that it was partly because I was so irritated with Nimendis that I chose the target I did. At any rate, we got caught in the end and had to face the consequences, not to mention cleaning up the mess we had made. It turned out well, however. To the best of my knowledge, only Haldir, myself, our target, and now you three have ever known that it even happened." He paused, and Aragorn could not resist prompting him a bit.

"Yes, that is very good. I would not want to go up against your aunt without an army at my back. Nimendis is quite formidable. Now, are you going to tell us who you doused with flour?" Legolas sighed and grinned a bit.

"Lord Celeborn," he said softly, watching their faces closely. Aragorn goggled at him, almost choking on his food. Pippin's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his mouth formed a shocked 'O.' Gimli stared for a minute, and then guffawed loudly.

"Bless you, lad, but you've got more guts than brains!" The dwarf clouted the elf on the shoulder affectionately. Legolas shot him a look of amused annoyance and punched him very lightly on the knee.

"Oh, you make it sound as if I had dumped flour on a Balrog! Lord Celeborn was more amused than anything, and the worst that would have happened was for him to have told my father and Nimendis. I thought he took it rather well. I did, however, promise him that he would never again be a target for a prank by me." Legolas shifted until his back rested against the side of Gimli's chair, unperturbed by the look of shock Pippin gave him. The dwarf shifted forward again and Legolas turned to regard him. "Do you want more bread or cheese, mellon-nin?"

"No, I want to refill my mug with ale and to sample one of those cakes that you and Aragorn liked so much," Gimli answered, making to rise from his seat. Legolas waved him back.

"Keep your seat, I will see to it. I worked not nearly so hard as you did this day," the elf replied with a fond smile for his friend. Gimli returned the look, settling back into the chair again with a sigh.

"So say you, but I saw the great patch of garden that you cleared of weeds and dead matter. Do not tell me you didn't work hard today, elf, for I know better! And while you're getting that cake for me, get another for yourself as well. You are far too thin, Legolas." Gimli scowled fiercely at his tall friend, his expression not masking his concern. Legolas laughed lightly as he handed Gimli's mug back to him.

"Elves are supposed to be lean, Gimli."

"Legolas, you're not lean. You are skinny. You were lean when we left Rivendell," Gimli stated flatly in a tone that brooked no dispute. Aragorn chose to step in at that moment and forestall a squabble between the two friends.

"Peace, Gimli. Legolas, you are thinner than I have ever seen you before, but not dangerously so. I am sure that your stay in Minas Tirith will correct some of that. It is difficult to eat properly when you are chasing orcs and being chased by orcs."

"Oh, stop fussing, both of you! Aragorn, I expect that you are right. The hobbits are certainly returning to their pre-quest girth," the elf said mildly, with a wink to Pippin. "Master stone-cleaver, I shall have another cake, thank you, because they are indeed very good and if I do not do so now, I will not get any more at all. I notice that Pippin is eyeing them." He laughed at the slightly shamefaced look the hobbit gave him and handed the flustered Pippin a cake with a flourish. "Worry not for me, friend Gimli. I am well, if a bit thinner than I normally would be."

"See that you do, you impertinent rascal," Gimli retorted, not unkindly. The elf merely laughed, settling himself back on the rug next to the dwarf's chair, cake in hand.

Pippin ate quietly and listened to his three companions banter back and forth for awhile. Most of the food was gone, only a single piece of cheese and a few slices of the bread remained. Pippin yawned and stretched, drawing the attention of the others.

"I think it is time for hobbits to be seeking their beds," Legolas remarked, an affectionate smile gracing his fair face. 

"Yes, I think so, too. Does anyone mind if I take a couple of slices of the bread and the last of the cheese with me? Merry might want a bit of something before dawn," Pippin replied, smiling back at Legolas.

"Go right ahead, Pippin. What you don't take, the elf will likely feed to the birds come daylight." Gimli gave said elf a friendly shove, which the elf returned in kind.

"Better that than to waste it," the elf stated serenely. "It has been a difficult time for all creatures lately, save for the scavengers." He rose and began to help Pippin gather up the remains of their heist from the kitchens. In short order, Pippin's share of the leftovers had been bundled in a clean handkerchief and the hobbit was on his way back to the room he shared with Merry, having said his goodbyes to his companions. 

Pippin crept carefully into the room, not wishing to wake his cousin. He set the food down on the table by Merry's bed and slipped into his night tunic. He had just climbed into his bed and was settling in when Merry spoke, startling him.

"And just where have you been, Peregrine Took?" Merry sat up and glared at his younger cousin. "You've been gone for over two hours."

"Mordor and orc spit, Merry! Did you have to startle me half to death? I was with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli if you must know. I went to the kitchens to nick something to eat and ran into Legolas and Aragorn doing the same thing. We decided to eat together."

"That's some fine language you're spouting, cousin. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Wait, what was Aragorn doing raiding the kitchens? Start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Merry got up and lit the candles. "I don't suppose you saved me any of the food."

"Yes, I did, though you hardly deserve it for raiding my stash. Here," Pippin climbed out of bed and retrieved the bundle on the table. He handed it to Merry and climbed back into his bed, sitting cross legged facing his cousin. Merry thanked him and indicated that Pippin should start his story.

"Well, it was very funny, really. I was sneaking down the hall and Legolas stepped right out in front of me. Good thing, too, as it turns out. I'd have been caught for sure if he hadn't. He led me out into the garden and we went to the door from the gardens. We met Aragorn there and he went back in for more food once he saw I was there. Then we went to Legolas' room. Gimli was waiting there and we ate and talked and then I came back here."

"What was so funny about that, other than the king raiding his own kitchens?" Merry had made short work of the bread and cheese and was brushing the crumbs off himself and his bed.

"Well, evidently, he and Legolas have done this a lot. Legolas said they used to do it in Rivendell and in Legolas' home, too. Oh, and they've known each other since Aragorn was six years old, I asked them." Pippin grinned smugly at his cousin. 

"Sorry I missed that," Merry commented, returning the handkerchief to the table and blowing out the candles before climbing back into his bed. "Do me a favor, the next time you decide to raid the kitchens, wake me. I want to go, too."

"We'll see," was Pippin's only comment as he snuggled under his covers. "It depends on who else is involved. Goodnight, Merry."

"'Night, Pip. Sweet dreams."


End file.
